


promises, promises

by indelibleposy



Series: tumblr fics [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, flirting in early summer, roadside kisses, they are both excellent at ruining the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelibleposy/pseuds/indelibleposy
Summary: "Such a pessimist, love," Jaskier clicked his tongue, "and on such a glorious day. Still, I know how vital it is that we keep Roach in good health. Perhaps a short rest would do her some good? This is such a lovely spot." He hooked a leg around Geralt's waist, gentle pressure encouraging Geralt to take a step closer.in which Jaskier is not unbearably sweet but Geralt kisses him anyway
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: tumblr fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	promises, promises

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this kissing prompt post](https://commander-krios.tumblr.com/post/158685757311/fictional-kiss-prompts) that's been making the rounds on tumblr, specifically by 8. "being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward"

Roach nickered softly as Geralt circled her, coaxing her into lifting her feet for his examination. He took a long look at her left hind hoof and shook his head.

"Good girl, Roach," he said, patting her gently on the shoulder as he lowered her leg. He turned to find Jaskier perched on top of a low stone wall bordering the road, looking over the fields stretching out before him. A gentle breeze flirted with the open collar of his doublet. Geralt led Roach over, tossing her reins over a nearby post. Jaskier glanced over his shoulder then swung around to face Geralt. Geralt stepped closer, laying his hands on the wall to either side of Jaskier.

"The smell of curing alfalfa in the early summer heat is something I've never taken the time to properly appreciate. Please thank Roach for choosing this spot to act out." Jaskier smiled. He traced his fingers over Geralt's, curled around the edge of the stone. "What's the verdict?"

"Got a loose shoe, not quite thrown yet, but we'll have to be careful until we reach the village."

"Well, thank Melitele she hasn't actually thrown it yet. Would the owners of this lovely little farm be able to assist?"

"They may have a temporary measure, but I'm not going to risk Roach with some incompetent farmer who may yet make it worse."

"Such a pessimist, love," Jaskier clicked his tongue, "and on such a glorious day. Still, I know how vital it is that we keep Roach in good health. Perhaps a short rest would do her some good? This is such a lovely spot." He hooked a leg around Geralt's waist, gentle pressure encouraging Geralt to take a step closer.

"That it is," Geralt found himself agreeing, tilting his chin up to take in Jaskier, limned against the bright blue sky. Jaskier bent closer and touched his lips to Geralt's. Geralt opened to him.

It was odd, to feel Jaskier above him, to need to stretch and arch to meet him. A good oddness, though. Geralt could still rest his thumb in the hollow of his collarbone, could still match him in teeth and tongue, and he was enveloped by Jaskier, encompassed in his overwhelming physicality. As it ever was in the quiet moments between them, Geralt's heartbeat rose and fell with Jaskier's breaths, snatched between kisses.

Jaskier was already humming as they pulled apart, swaying slightly, eyes still closed. Geralt thumbed at his jaw, watching the flutter of Jaskier's eyelashes against his cheek, as the hum shifted from something aimless and content into true melody. It's a familiar tune, an idea Jaskier's been toying with in the past few weeks. Words haven't been put to it, so far as Geralt knows, but it's kept them company in the afternoons stretching into dusk.

Jaskier's lips parted and his tongue flitted out to caress his bottom lip. Geralt's whole body went tight. He let his hand slide along Jaskier's jaw to wrap around his nape, fingers twisting into the soft hair. Leaning forward, Geralt pressed his nose to the slope of Jaskier's neck, soaking in the sun and sweat of him.

Jaskier hummed louder and turned into Geralt's ear. He took in a breath and Geralt pretended not to hold his.

"I know no higher bliss / than that of my witcher's kiss." Jaskier sang quietly.

"Fuck." Geralt took a few steps back to scowl at Jaskier. "You promised, you ass."

"No, no, come back," Jaskier said, eyes flying open as he laughed. He grabbed Geralt's shoulders, trying to pull him closer. "I promised no ballads, jigs, rounds, choruses or lyrics of any kind about that one particular kiss, our very first kiss, which truly is just ours to keep. I made no promises about anything to follow. I am a bard, after all, and you are my muse in all ways. I love you so very dearly and the truth will out, one way or another. You might as well just give in and let me make beautiful music for you, my love."

"You're an ass," Geralt maintained. His hands fell to Jaskier's hips. "I should push you right off."

"You most absolutely should not, brute." Somehow Geralt had gotten close enough for Jaskier to wrap his arms around his neck again and nuzzle at his ear. "Besides, if you try to push me off, I'll try to drag you down, and you might be surprised by the outcome."

"Doubtful," Geralt smirked. He slipped his hand under Jaskier's chemise, pulled loose when Jaskier bent to kiss him, and traced his thumb along the border of fabric and skin at the small of Jaskier's back. "But I suppose I should be cautious."

"You're safe with me so long as you don't provoke me, Geralt," Jaskier grinned. "Now just a step closer, love, the song's not complete yet."

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [tumblr](https://indelibleposies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
